heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherlock Holmes (BBC series)
Sherlock Holmes is the protagonist and titular character of the 2010-2016 television series, Sherlock. He is the best friend of John Watson, the godfather of John's daughter, Rosamund Mary Watson, love interest of Molly Hooper and Irene Adler, younger brother of Mycroft and Eurus Holmes and the middle-child of the Holmes parents. Sherlock is portrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch, who also voices Classified from The Penguins of Madagascar and Smaug and Sauron from The Hobbit trilogy, and portraying Doctor Strange in the film of the same name. Background John at first was amazed by Sherlock's skills but later, got highly annoyed by his best friend's skill. Sherlock and John are as different as day and night but they remain best friends. He is also Godfather to John and Mary's daughter, Rosamund. ''Sherlock'' Series 1 "A Study in Pink" John Watson slowly gets to know and trust Sherlock despite police officer Sally Donovan warning him that Holmes is a psychopath and will one day be responsible for murder. Sherlock's brother Mycroft, at first not revealing his identity, arranges a meeting with Watson and asks whether he will spy on Sherlock for money, but John refuses. After a series of incidents, the person responsible for the deaths, a taxicab driver (Phil Davis), reveals that his victims took their own lives by playing a game of Russian roulette with two pills: one fatally poisonous, the other safe. Before Sherlock can play the cabbie's game, John shoots the cabbie from an opposite building. Before he dies, the taxicab driver reveals that "Moriarty" was his sponsor. "The Blind Baker" Sherlock is hired by an old friend to investigate a mysterious break-in at a bank in the City. He discovers that symbols spray-painted onto an office wall are a coded message intended for an employee of the bank, who is later discovered dead in his flat. The next day, a journalist is killed and the same symbols are found nearby. Sherlock and John follow a trail of clues that link the two dead men to a Chinese smuggling ring, who are trying to retrieve a valuable item that one of the dead men stole. Sherlock eventually cracks the coded message based on Suzhou numerals and a book cipher, but not before John and his date, Sarah, are kidnapped by the criminals, who believe that John is Sherlock. Sherlock rescues them, but the leader of the gang escapes. "The Great Game" Sherlock is commissioned by Mycroft to investigate the suspicious death of a government employee, who was working on a top-secret defence project: the Bruce-Partington Project.13 After rejecting the case and handing it over to John, Sherlock begins to be taunted by a criminal who puts his victims into explosive vests and sets Sherlock deadlines to solve the apparently unrelated cases, which include a twenty-year-old cold case involving the shoes of a drowned boy, the disappearance of a businessman, the death of a TV personality, and the assassination of a museum security guard by the "Golem". As Sherlock solves the cases, he finds links between them. After clearing up the original case regarding the government employee, Sherlock tries to force his unseen adversary to reveal himself. Near the end of the episode, Sherlock and "Jim Moriarty" reach a standoff, where Jim reveals that he is responsible for the crimes. In the final seconds, Sherlock Holmes points his gun at a bomb on the floor that had been strapped to John Series 2 A Scandal in Belgravia Sherlock and John to retrieve compromising photos of a minor royal, which are held on the camera phone of Irene Adler (Lara Pulver), a ruthless and brilliant dominatrix who also trades in classified information extracted from her rich and powerful clients. Sherlock obtains Adler's phone, but discovers it is booby-trapped and requires a code to disarm it. When Adler discovers that the CIA are on her trail, she disappears and is then apparently killed, only to reappear to ask John to get her camera phone back from Sherlock. Weeks later when the coast is clear, Adler tricks Sherlock into deciphering a coded message on her phone which she obtained from another well-connected client. She sends the message to Moriarty, who in turn uses it to foil a British counter-terror operation. She almost succeeds in blackmailing Mycroft, but Sherlock finally cracks the password for the phone, leaving Adler without the protection she needs to survive. The episode concludes as Mycroft tells John that she has been killed by a terrorist group in Pakistan, while in fact she was secretly rescued by Sherlock. The Hounds of the Baskerville Sherlock and John are contacted by Henry Knight (Russell Tovey), a man traumatised by the death of his father by a monstrous hound on Dartmoor years before. Investigating Dewer's Hollow, a local spot where the beast was allegedly seen, as well as the nearby Ministry of Defence testing site Baskerville, Sherlock and John uncover a conspiracy wherein one of the Baskerville scientists, Dr. Frankland (Clive Mantle), is continuing the work of H.O.U.N.D., an aborted project to create a hallucinogenic gas for military use. Sherlock and John discover that the legendary hound is an ordinary dog used for publicity that the hallucinogenic gas makes appear as a demonic monster. The Reichanbach Fall Moriarty launches a simultaneous heist on the Tower of London, Bank of England, and Pentonville Prison, crimes for which he allows himself to be captured and put on trial. He secures not-guilty by intimidating the jury and visits Sherlock, explaining he still intends to "burn" him, taunting him with a "final problem" for him to solve. He also tries to destroy Sherlock's reputation. The two meet on the roof of a hospital, where Moriarty explains that assassins will kill John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade if Sherlock does not commit suicide; he wants Sherlock to do this to cement his story after explaining that his "god code" was a myth. Moriarty kills himself to force Sherlock to do the same. Sherlock calls John, confesses to being a fraud, states his final "goodbye" and then steps off the roof. However, this is all an illusion because Sherlock faked his death, with the help of Molly Hooper. However, this saves all three of Sherlock's friends. He is last seen hearing John, "Don't be dead," with Sherlock watching in the distance. Series 3 "The Empty Hearse" "The Sign of Three" "His Last Vow" Series 4 "The Six Thatchers" "The Lying Detective" "The Final Problem" Gallery Category:BBC series characters Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Detectives Category:Sherlock (BBC series) characters Category:Sherlock Holmes characters Category:Anti-heroes‏‎ Category:English characters Category:Musicians Category:TV show characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Humans Category:Characters introduced in 2010 Category:Protagonists related to antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Main protagonists Category:Titular Characters